The Love Between Them
by xXSailorMidnightXx
Summary: Picks up where the show left off. Mamoru goes back to America for his studies and Usagi is alone once again, well thats until Seiya returns... SeiyaXUsagi R
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys!! This is my very first Fanfic! I hope you enjoy

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Fighter walked over to his princess, who was in deep thought. "Is everything alright?" he asked her.

The Princess Looked up "Yes I'm fine, I'm just thinking… I have a mission for you."

Fighter was confused "What kind of mission?" he asked as he sat next to her.

She smiled "I would like you to go back to earth as Seiya, and protect Sailor Moon."

Fighter froze, _'Dumpling?' _he thought to himself. "But Princess…"

She cut him off "…No buts. I want you to stay with her and protect her." She smiled and looked at fighter kindly "Ok?"

Fighter smiled back and he closed his eyes "Thank you…" he said quietly as a tear came down from his eye "Thank you Princess…"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Very short Chapter, I know. But there's plenty more to come!!

Please R&R

xXSailorMidnightXx


	2. Chapter 2

Usagi walked home from school holding a piece of paper in her hands

Hey Guys! Here's Chapter two, I really hope you enjoy

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Usagi walked home from school holding a piece of paper in her hands. She had an annoyed look on her face. "Nya! Why can't I ever pass one of these stupid tests!" she said aloud as she looked at the 'F' written on the paper.

She continued to walk along, when she heard a very familiar voice. "Hello, Dumpling." Usagi quickly turned around to see Seiya, standing there looking at her.

"Seiya?" Usagi said in a confused yet surprised voice. Then it hit her, it was him! "Seiya!" she yelled as she ran over to hug him.

Seiya laughed "Hello Dumpling." He put his arms around her "I've missed you..."

Usagi looked up, "I've missed you too." She smiled. "But what are you doing back??"

"My Princess gave me a mission." He looked into her eyes "To look after and protect Sailor Moon."

Usagi's eyes glossed, "Does that mean you'll be staying." She said quietly, still hugging him.

He nodded "Yes, I will."

Usagi was very happy, and it showed on her face. "Good!" she smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder as they hugged "I really have missed you…" she said in a quiet voice. "And I'm very happy your back."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ok guys, you know the deal. Please R&R to tell me what you think. Chapter three is coming real soon

xXSailorMidnightXx


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here's chapter three

Well, here's chapter three! I really hope you enjoy it!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Usagi and Seiya walked together. "We need to go to Rei's temple. Everyone is there, they are expecting us..." She smiled. "I'm so happy your back." Usagi hooked arms with him as they walked.

Seiya blushed at this gesture. "Dumpling…" he said quietly, but them he smiled. He loved having her with him.

After walking a little while longer, they ended up at Rei's temple where everyone was waiting for them. Everybody looked surprised. "Seiya! It really is you!" Ami said aloud

"Well what did you expect?? Didn't Dumpling tell you I was back?" Seiya asked.

"Well… yea… But when can we ever trust what Usagi says?" Rei said in a joking matter.

Usagi stuck her tongue out at Rei who was ignoring her. Luna looked up "What brings you back Seiya?"

Seiya smiled "My Princess gave me a very special mission… To Protect Sailor Moon." He looked over at Usagi.

Rei Laughed "Well that's going to be hard, considering Usagi always needs somebody to step in and save her sorry butt!" Rei stuck her tongue out at Usagi who did the same thing back at her.

"Will you two quit it?!" Luna yelled at the two girls.

Seiya ignored them "I would risk my life to save hers… No matter how hard it gets."

Everybody smiled, everyone except Usagi who was completely clueless. "Why is everyone smileling??" Rei looked over at her.

"You are completely clueless aren't you?" everyone began to laugh. "Did I miss something??" Usagi asked.

Seiya smiled "Don't worry about it Dumpling." Ami turned to Seiya, "Well, it really is great to have you back." She smiled. "We really all should be going now." Ami turned to leave and everyone followed, all except Usagi and Seiya.

Usagi looked at him "Seiya I've been meaning to talk to you… There has been something I have wanted to tell you…"

Seiya walked over to her "What is it Dumpling?" her put his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her.

Usagi blushed. "It's… Its nothing." She said as she looked up at him, trying to smile.

Seiya sighed "Will you spend the day with me tomorrow?" Seiya asked out of the blue. "Like last time?"

Usagi remembered the day they spent together at the carnival. She smiled "Sure." She said as she gave him a hug.

"Meet me at the park tomorrow around noon." He smiled at her and turned to walk away. "Good Night Dumpling" He said as he walked off.

Now, Usagi was alone…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yay! I've finished chapter three! I really hope you liked it and don't forget to R&R

xXSailorMidnightXx


	4. Chapter 4

Heres Chapter four! This Is a short Chapter where Usagi remembers the night of The Three Lights last concert. Enjoy!!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Usagi sat on a bench in the park where she was suppose to meet Seiya. She began to think back to the night where Seiya told her he loved her… It was the same night as The Three Lights last concert…

She stood there watching the scene in her head although no one could hear her…

In her dream Sequince

"_Ill carry you off right after the concert…"_

"I didn't you Seiya!" Usagi yelled, although the scene still played on.

"_Dont be sorry Dumpling. Its not your fault im in a one-sided love…" _

"But Seiya, I _do_…"

Back in real Life

"Are you ok Dumpling?" Usagi looked up "Seiya?" she asked, still in a daze. Then she blinked. "Oh… yea im fine.. We should get going." Usagi said as she quickly got up.

"Ok." Seiya said smiling as they walked off.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I know it's a short Chapter… But I still hoped you enjoyed it! Please don't forget to R&R

xXSailorMidnightXx


End file.
